Generation 3: Dark Knight
You may be looking for the Old Version of Generation 3, which can be found here. *The decision to change from a Paladin into a Dark Knight after completing Generation 3 is entirely optional. Skipping G7: It is also possible to Skip G3 after completing G2. It is used in the same manner as skipping G1. You may instantly bounce ahead to the Dark Knight quest but will leave behind the Obsidian Enchant as well as the "The tank" Title. Also, if you have the Fomor Robe or the Charm of Protection in your possession, it will automatically be removed from your inventory when you skip G3. Warning! The memory recollection as well as the Special Subquest have a chance of not occurring if you do the follow. *Not talk with Kristell with keyword, relog and get new keyword *Talking with corresponding NPC before talking to Kristell with keyword *Talking to Seumas with the keyword before talking to Kristell with keyword *Talking to Kristell, Seumas, and then the corresponding NPC in that order *Changing gender during rebirth while running G3 However, you are not required to complete the memory recollection or Special Subquest to complete G3. Breaking Seal Of World The Goddess of Destruction Macha, According to the Residents Wyllow's Request Comgan's Request Kristell's Request Meven's Request The Meaning of Dorca Feadhain Tarlach’s Request Creating the Secret Formula for Holy Potion of Lymilark James’ Request Acquire the Unknown Fomor Scroll Making Anti-Fomor Robe Infiltrate Baol Dungeon *'NOTE: Guard Skeleton Hellhound are lightning type, so use anterextic elementals to protect yourself.' *'NOTE: These mobs can mostly be avoided if you stay on the side of the rooms and don't run in front of them. The only one that will aggro in this case is the Guard Skeleton Hellhound. If you fail to stay to the sides of any mob-filled dungeon room, a multi aggro will occur.' *'NOTE: It is possible to predict to some degree which orb will open the door! For an explanation of how to do it, click here.' Room-Clearing Tips #1 (Melee type) *Here the "exit" refers to the closed door, and "entrance" refers to the open one #If the door opens at any of the following orbs you may go ahead. #First, Hit the left inner orb closest to the exit. #If Guard Skeleton Hellhound, take off the Anti-fomor robe, exit/run out of the room and lure one by one with Ranged, and kill them with N+Windmill+Defense. WAIT FOR THE HELLHOUND BODY TO DISAPPEAR BEFORE CONTINUING ON TO AN ADJACENT ROOM. #Don't forget to put the robe back on. #If a non-hellhound spawn, hit the left outer orb closest to the entrance, if Guard Skeleton Hellhounds, follow step 3, but do not take off robe. #Hit the the right outer orb closest to the entrance, if Guard Skeleton Hellhounds, follow step 3, but do not take off robe. #If you are chased after by 1 other monster you can use a pet to distract it while you escape through the entrance. There is a low chance of surviving if you are followed by 3 or more monsters (to reduce the chance of this happening see below). #Hit the last orb after you have killed all the hellhounds. #Be very careful at the Boss (red) orbs, as more than three hellhounds can spawn. *If you see that non-hellhound mobs are too close to the orbs or entrance, you must kill them by luring, pet, or wait for them to wander away, otherwise there is a chance that you will be hit immediately by the mobs when hellhounds detect you. *If you are in a second or third consecutive room with monsters in the previous rooms, you must kill the monsters with each orb spawn in your current room, otherwise the chances that you will survive is small, and you will need many feathers if you are going to use pets. **Another effective way to take out normal spawns is to go inside the room yourself with the robe on, stay in normal mode instead of attack mode, and windmill the monsters inside the room. since windmill is a defensive skill, using it does not count as attacking, so hitting normal spawns with it will not make everything else automatically aggro you like it would with normal attack or smash, the monsters will only single aggro and the rest will just notice you. Execute windmill any time the monster that is aggroing you is in range and immediately load again. Do not "auto mill" as you might hit the wrong monster, giving the aggroed one time to approach and attack you while you are loading again. Remember that sometimes gargoyles and spiders will normal attack after noticing someone and not aggroing and gargoyles can use magic, so it is not a good idea to use this technique against them this method is a bit more dangerous than luring, but sometimes its faster because you can damage more than one monster at a time. If you go into attack mode while doing this, the other monsters may aggro you. *The monster aggro(s) and will stay on you if it saw you first, unless you knocked it down with pet. *Guard Gargoyles are the biggest threat to your escape, those are important to kill if you come into the situations above. *Mounts can help you if you successfully run away and are still aggroed (outside the monster(s) aggro range), see Hide/Sneak Attack Room-Clearing Tips #2 #When entering the first room, chose one of the two marbles nearest to the locked door. If the door opens, proceed. If a Guard Skeleton Hellhound spawns in,TAKE OFF THE ROBE!,and kill it! #If it is a normal spawn, go to one of the orbs nearest to the door you entered. If the door opens, proceed. If a Guard Skeleton Hellhound spawns, leave the room and summon a pet. Use archery and use your pet as cover and command it to attack, supporting it with your arrows. #If it is a normal spawn, hit the last marble closest to the entrance. If it is a Guard Skeleton Hellhound spawn, repeat step two. This will clear the room of any Guard Skeleton Hellhounds while maximizing your escape chances. #If you arrive at a room that's connected to another that has spawns in it, hit the orb closest to the locked door. If the door opens, proceed. ##If normal spawns appear, run through BOTH rooms and begin to pick off each enemy until the rooms are cleared. ##If it's a Guard Skeleton Hellhound spawn, defeat it within the room without getting too close to the spawned room, lest the enemies there aggro. (This is a rare scenario.) Room-Clearing Tips #3 (Cautious Approach) Room Clearing Tips #3 (If you are really cautious) #Bring a long bow and at least 200 arrows. #Bring healing supplies, and lots of them. #Set up your hotkeys first before entering the dungeon. #Check to see if the door leads to another room or to a hallway. #If the door leads to a hallway, follow this path. ##If you hit an orb and the door opens, proceed. ##If a hellhound spawns, take the robe off and leave the room. Use archery to lure one out, and kill it. Using pet to help killing is recommended. If there is only one hellhound in the room, go kill it. Don't forget to wear the robe after killing it. ##If you get hellhounds at first orb hit, and you killed them all, then you can safely hit all orbs to make the door open and proceed to walk to the hallway. ##If you don't get hellhounds and get normal spawns before that, leave the room, use bow to lure them out one at a time, and kill them. #If the door leads to another room, follow this path. ##If you hit an orb and the door opens, proceed. ##If a hellhound appears, take robe off, leave the room, use the bow to lure them out one at a time and kill it. Pet help is recommended. If there is only one in the room, kill it. Don't forget to wear the robe. ##If a normal spawn appears, leave the room, use the bow to lure one out, and kill it. #Use counter+wm on guard spider. #Use counter+wm on guard skeleton, but load counter again if it uses either counter or defense. #Use (counter+wm+defense+ n+1 + repeat) on guard laghodessa. #Use pet to load counter and make it target the guard gargoyle. Use bow to lure one to you, go near the pet and use counter. If you get hit by icebolt, load wm. The gargoyle has splash hit, so the pet can counter it when you are near the pet. Then load counter. Room-Clearing Tips #4 (Throw Stone and Play Dead) This method utilizes Throw Stone and Play Dead, and will be more effective if you have higher ranks of archery skills and Windmill, as well as several pets. It is recommended that equip your first weapon slot with a bow and arrows, and your auxiliary slot with close-combat weapons. #Load the Throw Stone Skill and position yourself at the entrance of the room. Doing this will allow you dart back into the hallway with a lesser chance of being detected if a Guard Skeleton Hellhound spawns. Remember to only use Throw Stone to hit marbles, since it puts distance between you and the spawns, and reduces the distance between you and the entrance. The less time it takes to retreat out of the room, the better chances you have of survival! #Throw the stone at one of the marbles closest to the entrance. #If it is a normal spawn, take out any monsters near the entrance before proceeding. If they spawn away from the entrance, throw another stone at the other marble. #If a Guard Skeleton Hellhound spawns, take off the Anti-Fomor Robe, run back into the hallway and summon a pet. Lure the Guard Skeleton Hellhound out with archery. If you have low-ranked archery skills, switch weapons after it aggros and use Windmill. Send your pet after the Guard Skeleton Hellhound if you believe you are in danger or if the Guard Skeleton Hellhound loads Firebolt. Do your best to keep the fight out of the room to prevent you and/or your pet from being multi-aggroed. Try to keep your pets alive; if one begins to take a beating, recall it and summon another instantly. #*If you are extremely cautious, you have the option of using Pet Smash Revolver. However, you cannot do this if there are normal spawns in the room with the Guard Skeleton Hellhound, because the other monsters will instantly aggro your pet once it is in range. #*Remember to re-equip the Anti-Fomor Robe before proceeding! #If a Guard Skeleton Hellhound spawns when the room is teeming with normal spawns, dash back into the hallway and follow step #4, but do not take off the Anti-Fomor Robe. If aggroed, Play Dead immediately. If you have cleared the entrance as suggested in step #3, you may get lucky and only be noticed by 1-2 Guard Skeleton Hellhounds and/or normal mobs. #*Now you can constantly summon and recall pets to take out the normal mobs. Be aware that the normal spawns will instant-aggro your pet, but the Guard Skeleton Hellhound will still target you. #*Immediately return your pet if the normal mobs rush it. If they load skills or begin to circle, get your pet to quickly combo them and unsummon. Repeat until all of the normal mobs that have aggroed you are dead. #*Then, use your pet to distract the Guard Skeleton Hellhound as you get up and retreat into the hallway, and proceed with step #4. #**''Play Dead will only fail if you are unlucky enough to have a Guard Skeleton windmill you, or if a Guard Gargoyle uses Stomp.'' #*Do not move on until all of the Guard Skeleton Hellhound bodies vanish. #If you come to a spot where rooms are adjacent, make sure that you have a clear escape route before you move on to the connected room, in case a Guard Skeleton Hellhound spawns and you are forced to run back. Pet Prep Tips Pet Prep Tips - Since speaking within this dungeon will automatically aggro any spawned enemy, before you enter the dungeon, be sure of the following: #Set your pets to spawn in with "Command Mode" AI as the default. #Map summoning hotkeys to your alt and ctrl buttons for your pets. #Use any spare F-keys to use pet commands. #To target an enemy with your pet, either right click and choose "attack with pet" or hold Shift until you see the P added to your cursor and click the enemy. Your pet will automatically target this enemy, and if you set a skill, will continue to use that skill on it. Additional Tips #If you hate the hassle of going to the Graveyard in Tir, only to have to kill off any spiders that Aggro you, slowing down your collection speed, you can always find a room that has Guard Spiders in it, and watch as they drop cobwebs. NOTE: Make sure you have the Anti-Fomor Robe on and also that there are no possible ways of Aggro-ing anything, especially Guard Skeleton Hellhounds. #If you are the cautious type of person, and don't ever want to take chances, standing behind the Orbs before you hit them makes it so you can go back to normal mode, or take off your robe without quick detection from any monsters. Aodhan's Past/Eavan's Past Special Sub-Quest Final Dungeon There is no storyline to G4, G5, and G6. Mainstream continues in Generation 3. See Also *Dark Knight Category:Mainstream Quests Category:Incomplete Category:Need image Category:Need video Category:Need infobox